mangafandomcom-20200224-history
New Fist of the North Star
is a three-episode anime OVA series based on the Fist of the North Star franchise, directed by Takeshi Watanabe and produced by OB Planning. The story was adapted from , a 1996 Hokuto no Ken novel written by Buronson and Tetsuo Hara set sometime after the conclusion of the original manga. An English dubbed version of the OVA was produced by ADV Films in 2004. Plot In the 21st century, a nuclear war turned most of the Earth's surface into a desert wasteland, which also resulted in the contamination of the Earth's water supply. A man named Sanga has built the fortified haven of the "Last Land", where he rules as its dictator by monopolizing the city's uncontaminated water supply. When he learns that the neighboring residents of Freedom Village are trying to dig up a well for their own, Sanga sends his underlings to sabotage their effort. Kenshiro, master of Hokuto Shinken, gets involved in the conflict between the two regions after saving Tobi, an informant hired by Freedom Village. Characters ; : :The successor of the assassin's art of Hokuto Shinken. He gets involved in the conflict between Last Land and Freedom Village after saving Tobi. ; : : A wandering adventurer known for his intelligent service to the people, rescued by Kenshiro when the Sanga's scouting party ambushed him and other villagers searching for water. Tobi was searching his brother Bista while travelling town to town, has a secret crush on Sarah. Later on he incited a religious Jihad in the Lastland using his brotherly connection with Bista, later on he fell corrupted with power that led to his downfall. ; , aka : : Tobi's little brother known for his illusion and parlour magic also was suffering from amnesia, he was taken by Sanga as a tool for fooling the common people in Lastland as a God. His amnesia was healed by Sarah through acupressure, was remained seriously wounded throughout the OVA. ; : : A kind hearted female healer in Freedom Village where she heals people with a passed down knowledge of Hokumon no Ken through her parents. She uses a healing art which utilizes the body s keiraku hikō points to heal her patients. Her life was saved by Seiji in the past when attacked by a feral dog. ; : : The dictator of the city Last Land, known for being manipulative and ambitious. He was killed by Kenshiro towards the end of first episode. He was cruel and hard towards his own son Seiji, but later revealed that he did that because he loved Seiji and wanted him to become stronger in this harsh wasteland. ; : : A dropout of the Hokumon temple, who has a love hate relationship with his father Sanga. He took over Lastland while Kenshiro was away to Hokumon temple get medicine for Bista. It was revealed that he learned all the secret of Hokumon No Ken in less than three years. Committed suicide by pressing a fatal point in his body after ridden with guilt over his past crime. ; : : The second of Kenshiro's eldest brothers, who intended to use Hokuto Shinken as a healing art. Appears in a flashback during the first episode of the OVA. ; : The orphaned son of Raoh, whom Kenshiro intends to train as his Hokuto Shinken successor. Appears in a flashback during the first episode. Episodes Reception The ADV Films' dub of the trilogy has garnered positive reviews from critics. Chris Wood of Toon Zone praised "Kenshiro is in fine form, and though the story may not blow you away, it’s plenty adequate to support the action" Mike Toole of Anime Jump says that New Fist is "flashy and a little cheap, but ultimately rewarding." Chris Beveridge of AnimeOnDVD.com was "very pleased with" the first episode, but felt that the second episode could've been "much better written" and that the third episode was unnecessary and that the trilogy "could have been a lot tighter with a bit more streamlining of the script". References External links *[http://www.obkikaku.com/north/index.html Shin Hokuto no Ken] at OB Planning *[http://www.advfilms.com/titles/fistofthenorthstar/ New Fist of the North Star] at ADV Films ** * Category:Fist of the North Star Category:Anime OVAs Category:Anime of 2003 fr:Shin Hokuto no Ken ja:小説・北斗の拳-呪縛の街-